


Transport

by Venivincere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venivincere/pseuds/Venivincere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>English sonnet, Snape/Harry. PG-13, if you squint. Some pleasures eclipse others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transport

**Author's Note:**

> This sonnet had many eyes on it before it was posted. Many thanks to Isiscolo, Underlucius, Icarusinwax and Sparrohawk for their thoughts. They did what all good betas do: they made me think hard.
> 
> Originally posted in my LJ and at Skyehawke here: http://archive.skyehawke.com/story.php?no=2695 on July 17, 2004.

When in the structured clockwork of his day,  
Brief, idle moments bridge the busy hours,  
Snape's thoughts of Harry dull and push away  
(As caramel cream the sweetest berry sours)  
The careful lecture, method, and result,  
The staff-room gossip, luridly relayed,  
The studied discourse, patent and occult,  
The innocent he guards, but once betrayed.  
Of all his daily loves in secret held,  
This one he loves, yet also hates the most.  
Volcanic moments into minutes meld,  
Accreting, each to each, a golden host,  
And lightning-quick the bridge has been traversed,  
The dulled, once-loved new hour by Harry cursed. 


End file.
